cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Future Tank X-1
The Future Tank X-1 is a humanoid-esque, computer-operated vehicle available to the Allies in Red Alert 3: Uprising. One of the most powerful and expensive units in the game, a single Future Tank is more than capable of going toe-to-toe with large groups of enemies, if not destroying or crippling entire columns of vehicles and infantry. History Developed by the FutureTech Corporation after the victory of the Allied Nations over both the Soviet Union and the Empire of the Rising Sun, Future Tank X-1 was designed to be the final say in ground warfare. Capitalizing on design elements found within Russian and Japanese military hardware, the Future Tank eschews the design aesthetic of traditional Allied tanks in favor of a tracked, humanoid form, controlled by an advanced A.I. and covered in heavy armor plating. Although numerous objections were raised to the apparent unethical nature of the vehicle due to its on-board artificial intelligence, FutureTech's PR department successfully waylaid these concerns by appealing on the grounds of saving lives by phasing out human combatants in favor of robotics. Further safety precautions included the incorporation of ethics programming related to battlefield logistics and a set of command override codes granted to field officers deploying the tank just to thwart any potential loss of control. The Future Tanks, under the command of Rupert Thornley, appeared during the Soviet Underground's attack on Sigma Island, defending the Sigma Harmonizer. All of them were destroyed, along with all of the Future Tank production facilities on the island. Description Developed exclusively to provide an armored counter-part to both the Soviet Union's Apocalypse Tank and the Empire's King Oni mech, the X-1 was easily the most durable of all the Allied units - though also the slowest. Its hull plating could easily absorb damage from even the Apocalypse Tanks' twin Drakon cannons and, over time, any Future Tank's self-diagnostic systems would initiate an automatic repair. The vehicle's standard armament lacked a direct approach; outfitted with a pair of arm-mounted 'Neutron Scramblers,' Future Tanks could fire concentrated bursts of explosive energy at a target which would detonate and expand outward in a wide radius, dealing significant damage to any enemy unit within the sphere of effect. Utilized in groups, successive blasts from this weapon had the ability to obliterate entire divisions of enemy forces in mere seconds. When the Scrambler couldn't provide needed expediency, the weapon's own heat sinks could be directed to unleash a powerful beam of concentrated energy capable of destroying any unit (or group of units) caught in its path in a single shot. Indeed, only the most durable of structures - a Construction Yard or Super Weapon - stood any chance of surviving its "Riot Beam". Abilities In-game The Future Tank X-1 is a heavily armoured, slow, and extremely powerful tank. It is also the most expensive Allied unit next to the Habringer Gunship', '''costing 3000 credits and requiring both Max Clearance and a Defense bureau to be constructed. Its burst damage is greater than both the King Oni and the Apocalypse Tank. Combined with the huge AOE damage done by the neutron scramblers, the Future Tank can win engagements even greatly outnumbered. Also, its Riot Beam ability allows it to quickly incinerate any enemy units or structures in its path. However, the Future Tank is far from invincible. Even though its neutron scramblers' blast radius can damage enemy aircraft, it will not target aircraft on its own. Despite being AI-controlled, is still vulnerable to Natasha's Pilot Snipe ability. Also, its rather slow speed means that it can easily be swarmed by anti-armor infantry. So it is recommended to escort it with anti-air and anti-infantry units, as losing even a single Future Tank is very costly. The Chronosphere synergizes well with the Future Tank, since their dimensions are so slim, a surprising amount can fit inside the radius. Coupled with scouting units or the Surveillance Sweep protocol, a group of five or more Future Tanks can be Chronoshifted into an enemy base and completely cripple their production ability with Riot Beams, basically winning the game. However, doing so requires a tremendous amount of funds, and is very difficult without a solid economy. Notes from the Field Battlefield reconnaissance has revealed at least these facts about Future Tank X-1: • '''Neutron scramblers' -- The FutureTank's two "arms" are its primary weapons, massive devices called neutron scramblers. Using technology spun off from the Proton Collider, the neutron scramblers fire concentrated energy spheres that dissipate on impact, causing significant electrical and mechanical damage to anything in the blast radius. Friendly forces bearing encrypted frequencies are immune. • Riot beam -- The Collider fuel cell powering the Future Tank generates excess heat and energy, which is stored in special reservoirs that power the neutron scramblers. By emptying these reservoirs through a focused array, the Future Tank can launch a devastating and concentrated attack with far more power than any conventional round. • Tough as nails -- The Future Tank is even sturdier than the Allied assault destroyer. It can withstand direct assault from virtually any known weapon and emerge relatively unscathed. Its processing systems and weapons are especially resistant to damage. It would take an overwhelming force to destroy a single FutureTank. • Premium value -- As the Future Tank is still in a prototype stage, it is very expensive, and only a handful of these units exist in the entire world. Only FutureTech's own Harbinger Gunship carries anywhere near the same price tag. FutureTech will have to find ways of cutting costs if it hopes to see the FutureTank replace modern tanks on the battlefield. Assessment Pros * Strongest armored unit * Massive area effect attack with no danger of friendly fire * Highly destructive Riot Beam secondary attack * Riot Beam ability has fast cooldown * Self repairing * Neutron scramblers AoE can damage aircraft * Riot beam kills almost every building in one hit * Due to their vertical dimensions many can fit inside the chronosphere radius, making them highly mobile Cons * Slow * Very expensive ($3000) * Requires a Defense Bureau and Max Clearance * Vulnerable to aircraft * Cannot crush other smaller vehicles * Faster units can avoid the full effect of a neutron attack * Vulnerable to artillery units * Vulnerable to pilot snipe (despite being computer operated) Quotes Upon exiting an Armor Facility *''Future Tank operational!'' Select *''Future Tank X-1!'' *''Hello!'' *''Greetings!'' *''I am ready!'' *''Ready for battle!'' *''Systems online!'' *''Weapons on!'' Moving *''Complying!'' *''Moving!'' *''Affirmative!'' *''Ok!'' *''Destination set!'' *''I move!'' *''Received!'' *''Advance!'' Switch to Neutron Scrambler (Unused) *''Main weapon armed!'' *''Primary weapons on!'' Attacking with Neutron Scrambler *''Reseting!'' *''Kill!'' *''Retiring target!'' *''Attack!'' *''Destroy!'' *''Terminate!'' Attacking with Riot Beam *''Burn him up!'' *''Focus on target!'' *''Beam, locked!'' *''Charge weapon!'' Move to Attack *''Tracking target!'' *''Enemy out of range!'' *''Target acquired!'' *''Set to kill!'' *''Enemy!'' In combat *''Engaged!'' *''Conflict in progress!'' *''Resolution imminent.'' *''Analyzing profile!'' *''Estimating results!'' Under fire *''Receiving damage!'' *''Under attack!'' *''Systems damaged!'' *''Spare my life!'' *''Do not hurt me!'' Trivia *The Future Tank's overall design is very similar to that of the T-1 Terminators from the third Terminator movie, Rise of the Machines. Its distinctive triangular tank track arrangement is also almost identical to those found on the large, ground-based Hunter-Killer tanks seen in the first two Terminator films (especially obvious from the Future Tank's concept art). *The tanks ability "Riot Beam" firing animation bears great similarity to the attack of the Starcraft 2 Protoss Colossus, which fires two searing hot "thermal lances" across enemy lines, dealing massive damage to smaller units. *The Future Tank's voice is very similar to that of Starcraft's Goliath. *Occasionally, when an Apocalypse Tank uses magnetic harpoon on Future Tank X-1, its Riot Beam cannot lock onto any target location. *They appear as an enemy unit in the last Soviet Campaign mission in Uprising unless the Soviet Commander trains a commando at the barracks to snipe them down, rendering it pilotless and thus letting any Soviet Infantry (except Mortar Cycles) to take control of it. *It is not available in the Allied Campaign of Uprising because it is affiliated to FutureTech. But it can be a controllable unit in Commander's Challenge's Future Warfare and also the Skirmish as well. *Future Tanks can only cause friendly fire (though with 50% less damage) when Force Attack command is used and there're friendly units or structures caught in the radius. The same thing also applies to Cryo Legionnaire and Wave-Force Artillery. The result is that they will lose if fighting against friendly Apocalypse Tanks and King Onis, even though it is capable of defeating them normally. References * Official Profile Gallery RA3 FutureTank Concept2.jpg|Concept art RA3 FutureTank Concept.jpg|Concept art Tj-frame-tjframe-art-ra3-futuretechtank.jpg|Concept art File:ALLIES Future Tank X-1--article image.jpg|Render Videos File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_Uprising_Future_Tank_X-1_Surveillance_Footage|Surveillance Footage Category:Uprising Allied Arsenal Category:Uprising vehicles